1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to finger-mounted devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved finger-mounted tool device which includes a finger-gripping sleeve formed of a bi-directional spirally wrapped spring tube for receiving a user's finger and for securely maintaining the finger onto the device during continuous use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the many past years, people have discovered that reducing the cumbersome use of hand-held devices and replacing them with finger-mounted devices allows the user to have more precision in their operation, to be more practical for use in space-confined areas and to be more convenient for traveling purposes. The applications for these finger-mounted devices have varied greatly from teeth cleaning to the removal of residue from encrusted objects.
For example, in regards to the application of teeth cleaning, there are numerous patents known in the art which disclose designs for these finger-mounted devices. Generally, the teeth cleaning finger devices are typically designed to include a brush on the exterior tip of the device and, opposite the tip end, a finger-receiving open-end portion, which allows the device to be mounted onto a finger. Similarly, in regards to the application of removing residue or unwanted material from an object, the finger-mounted device of the prior art, likewise, includes an abrasive material on the exterior tip of the device and, opposite the tip end, a finger-receiving open-end portion, which allows the device to be mounted onto a finger.
However, all of these early prior art designed finger-mounted devices suffered from a major disadvantage wherein the finger would slip out of the device during its operation. In view of this problem, attempts have been made heretofore to develop new implementations so as to reduce finger slippage when the device is in use. For example, one such improvement included a non-slip lining disposed within the device. Another example uses a rubber cushion member which is located at the finger-receiving open-end portion of the device. Although these improvements may have performed adequately so as to keep the finger from accidentally slipping from the device, these improvements did not ensure that the device would be fixedly secured to the finger so that the attached abrading material would remain in a stationary position during use.
Therefore, it should come as no surprise that modern finger-mounted devices have been developed and constructed heretofore in the prior art so as to prevent the finger from slipping out of the device while in use. In spite of these efforts in the prior art, it would be still desirable to provide an improved finger-mounted device which would prevent the finger from slipping and maintaining the attached abrading member on the device in a stationary position during operation.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following Letters Patent:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,157,413        2,167,129        3,643,386        5,327,688        5,765,252        6,584,637        6,808,068        
Further, the prior art search also revealed Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0088930 dated May 15, 2003 to Abada and 2002/0152538 dated Oct. 24, 2002 to McDevitt et al.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,688 to Norkus issued on Jul. 12, 1994, there is disclosed a digital abrading jacket having a sleeve, which is open at one end and open at the opposite end, sized and shaped to accommodate a human finger or thumb. At the closed end of the sleeve is fastened an elongated panel approximately the same length as the sleeve. The free end of the panel defines a ribbed skirt, which has a rougher surface texture than the remainder of the panel so as to provide a better holding or gripping surface for the fingers or thumb. On the outer surface of the sleeve is a fixed array of abrasive elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,252 to Carr issued on Jun. 16, 1998, there is taught a finger brush, which is secured to a finger by an interior surface having non-slip lining or surface character such that the device is maintained on a fingertip and along the length of a finger as a sheath portion is unrolled along the finger into a position of use. The brush device includes a tip portion having a closed end with a plurality of bristles mounted on the exterior surface of the tip portion. In a child version of the device, an anchor ring is used to secure the finger mounted brush to an adjacent finger of a child to prevent accidental removal. This '252 patent also discloses a hand mounted glove which incorporates the principles of the finger brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,129 to Sleeper issued on Jul. 25, 1939, there is taught a brush which may be mounted on a finger tip. In order to prevent accidental withdrawal of the brush from the finger, the device includes a rubber cushion member located at the open end of the body.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0152538 to McDevitt et al. published on Oct. 24, 2002, discloses a finger glove. This finger glove may be designed with a tapered shape to enhance the ability of the glove to fit onto a finger. Additionally, the finger glove may also be designed to have two open ends so that a finger can be inserted completely therethrough.
The remaining patents, listed above but not specifically discussed, are deemed to be only of general interest and show the state of the art in finger-mounted devices.
None of the prior art discussed above disclosed a finger-mounted tool device like that of the present invention which includes a finger-gripping sleeve formed of a bi-directional spirally wrapped spring tube for receiving a user's finger and for securely maintaining the device onto the finger. The finger-mounted tool device is attached to a backing surface of an abrading member.